Flurbiprofen, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) has been used in rheumatic and degeneragtive diseases of the joints and for reducing platelet adhesiveness.
The oral administration of ibuprofen to children with primary herpes simplex infection is disclosed by Te-wen Chang in Journal of Infection (1980) 2, pp. 374-376.